The knight
by Nik799
Summary: a knight is a powerful being. but what happens when it has a care for life. this is the story of sapphiro. the quirky, life loving knight. this is the story of his greatest sweetest moments. but also, his worst times of dispair.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Sorry about my other story. I had school and completely forgot about it. So I am starting a new one to deal with. So two stories at the same time. F*cking horrible. Enjoy.

Fire. All you can see is fire. The emerald forest is burning. My name is Sapphiro. Here is my story.

The story begins with 8 people fighting two colossal Ursa Major. Biggest ever recorded. One group of all girls is waiting to flank, as the co-ed team rushes in as a distraction. The all-girl team, known as team R.W.B.Y is cut off by the second Ursa. Both teams are pushed back. The co-ed team known as team J.N.P.R uses the two shielded fighters to force the Ursa back. But the Ursa's great strength is unmatched. The Ursa swings with great force and nocks both shields out of sight, giving J.N.P.R no defensive option, while team R.W.B.Y is having no better attempts. One of the Ursa knocked team J.N.P.R out all at once. All seemed lost to team R.W.B.Y as both Ursa advanced on them. Then, as the leader of the team, Ruby Rose, jumped in front of the Ursa to protect her team, she braced for impact. Then, as she closed her eyes, she realized, she was okay. A tall figure stood in front of her. The figure stood there with their arm fully extended, wielding a short sword. The Ursa's arm fell of, a perfect clean cut. As the Ursa roared in pain, the other advanced to attack. The figure dodged the attack moving behind the Ursa so fast, as if they had been behind the Ursa since the battle began. Then the Ursa was cut in half, instantly killing the Grimm.

POV: Ruby

"Who is that?" I thought. I heard a voice from behind me. It was a boy's voice. "Need some help?" He said. I looked behind me to see full lightweight knight armor. The helmet was a design I had never seen before. "Uuhhh, thanks." I got up and looked at the knight. His armor was white with dark yellow highlights. "Hold on." He said. "I'll be right back." I saw him run to the other Ursa. But that's when I saw something weird. "His sword, was it always a rapier?" I thought. "Nah. I must be imagining things". He knocked the other Ursa on its feet. Then I thought I saw him do something really weird. Did he just… … say something to that Ursa? Jeez this guy is weird. But really, that was only one of many weird things this guy does.

End of introduction chapter! Or chapter one, or prologue, or… whatever. I am working on two to three chapters today so they will come out around the same time. YAAY!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWOOO! I am so excited. I hope you guys are. I am planning on making a manga out of this as well. So enjoy!

POV: Sapphiro

Headmaster's dorm. This is the one. So Headmaster Ozpin, you wanted to see- "WHAT WHERE YOU THINKING?!" it scared me that this usually calm and mellow Huntsman was yelling at me, so I could only imagine how much trouble I was in. "Sir I saw them fighting the two Ursa major. They were in need of help. Those two Ursa were the biggest I have ever seen. And they were about to seal the kill on those two teams. I had to do something." I said. I had realized I was speaking my mind without thinking about how I was saying it. I thought it came across disrespectful, so I stopped and stood up straight. "Sorry sir" I said. "You were told to stay away from other students. You are a knight. A very powerful knight as well. Not only being a second year student, you are not even supposed to be a first year. That girl you saved, you almost lost your secret. She is 15! Just like you. An advanced fighter for her age. But if she knew that the best fighters go to a second year, we would have an overflow of knights. Knights can only be the best. Only four hunters or huntresses each year are chosen to be the team of knights. If we had an overflow of knights, we would have to have multiple teams." He said. "But is that such a bad thing?" I said. "If we have more knights, we have more protection. And besides, I don't want to be kept hidden away from everyone. I am not just a knight. I am also a human being.". "Very well." He said. "I shall let you be an official member of beacon. No more private classes, no more training with me, all those things shall be gone. You haven't experienced much of the social world. It is very cruel." Well, I guess I will just power through the tough times. "But make sure you keep your semblance hidden. People will exclude you. The world is a cruel place. People are horrible. I just want you to know that."

"HELLLLOOO!" yelled a blonde girl from a lunch table. (So people are horrible ozpin? Lunch seems fine.) "Hi" I said. Giving kind of a quirky smile. "Do you wanna sit with us? Cuz, you've been kind of standing there eating." The blonde girl said. Sure. So I went to go sit down at the table when I recognized one of the people. She had black and red hair, and … silver eyes? Well, isn't that a thing. "Hey!" I said. You're that girl I saved. The one fighting the Ursa? "HMMMM?" she had her mouth stuffed with three cookies, no maybe it was four? Who knows? She took a gigantic gulp, somehow swallowing the cookies whole, and then said "OH YEAH!" with a gigantic grin on her face. "You're that guy who cut the giant Ursa majors in half!" Uuhhh yah I did do that. Got caught up in the moment there. "WHAT?! IT WAS AMAZIIING! YOU WERE FAST, AND STRONG AT THE SAME TIME!" said a blonde boy in armor and a hoodie. Alright enough about me. What are your names? "In order for us to do that, we need your name first." Said a girl in all white. Well' my name is Sapphiro. I am a knight. And who are you? (Pointing at the blonde teen) "My name is jaune arc. "Don't say the thing!" said the silver eyed one. Okay than what about you. "My name is ruby rose" "Blake Belladonna." "Nora Valkyrie!" "Weiss Schnee." "Phyrra Nykos." "Lie Ren." "Sun Wukong and Neptune Vasillias." Whoa where did you come from? And why are you standing on the table? "Because we can!" you realize the table will collapse right? "No it won't."

"Where am I?" said sun. The clinic. "Why? What happened?" "The table collapsed." Said Neptune. "Wait, Neptune how are you okay?" "I jumped when I felt the table move."


	3. Chapter 3

HEY GUYS! Sorry my story is crap. My point of view isn't very good. But I will be making the manga. I will draw and write. So yah just bear with me and we will have a good time. P.S PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS.

POV: Sapphiro

"Wow! I can't believe I'm going to my first publically taught class!" those were my first thoughts. OH MY GOD! THIS IS THE LONGEST CLASS OF ALL TIME! "But Sapphiro, it's been five minutes!" said Ruby. How has it only been five minutes? This guy only talks. He just goes on and on and on about his stupid stories. "Uuhhh, Sapphiro…" I mean seriously, I have done all this stuff multiple times. "Oh so you have Mr. Ao? Okay students, today we shall have a little demonstration. Let's head to the forest."

POV: Third person

"Okay class" said Mr. Port. "Today, I have brought in a cage, a white beowolf. These species of beowolf are built for speed and strength. And Mr. Ao shall be fighting today for demonstration." Once the beowolf was released, the two combatants were immediately circling, waiting for the first strike. The Grimm took the first strike. It lunged at Sapphiro, who jumped over it and got out his short sword. He struck straight down, puncturing the Grimm's head, killing it instantly. The knight stood up and took off his helmet. "How long was that?" he said. "Thirty seconds." Mr. Port said shocked. "Meh, I've done better. So Mr. Port, are we going back to class? I need to wash the grim blood off my armor.

End of chapter three! A bit of romance and many more action scenes planned. I only had my idea planned in the first two chapters. So I am now ad-libbing so I have to think for a while. I also have school so. Next chapter was just thought up while typing this sentence. It'll be out either today or tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Once again, hey guys. How do you like my story? Chapter three was the smallest chapter yet, and I will not have any more small chapters. I only have thirty minutes to write this one today, so it's time to get busy.

POV: Ruby

Wow. Did you guys see that today? "See what?" said yang. Sapphiro! He was amazing. He killed a white beowolf in thirty seconds! It lunged at him, and he jumped over it, and stabbed it in the head! He was so cool. After that he took off his helmet and he just stood there. He was… he- "well now, looks like my little ruby's got a crush! Awwwww I've waited for this moment since you got here at beacon!" said yang. "Wait, you can't date him, your fifteen. That would be horrible" Said Weiss. Wait, we don't know how old he is, so we just have to ask. "But he fights like a graduated huntsman. He is part of that second year program he was talking about, so we can only assume he's older than all of us. "Actually I am only fifteen!" said Sapphiro. Aaaah! "When did you get here?" said yang. YOU MADE ME FALL OFF MY BED! "I was knocking on the door and you guys didn't hear me, so I opened the door to say hi, and you were talking about my age." But wait, aren't you a second year student? "I am. I am an advanced fighter. I came here and they said I was so advanced, I should be in there second year program." Oooooooooooooooh. Yay! I thought to myself. "Well I just came to say hi! And now, goodbye!" BYE! YAAAAAAY! "Told you she had a crush." Yang said, right before a pillow hit her in the face. "So when are you going to ask him?" said Blake, not surprisingly speaking once today. ARE YOU KIDDING? NOOOOOOOO! HE HAS TO ASK ME! "Why? I asked Neptune." Said Weiss. Yah to a dance. This is much different. _ ahhh. I thought as I thought about what it would be like to be sapphiro's girlfreind. EEEEEEEE! I squealed in my head just thinking about it._

POV: Sapphiro

Team J.N.P.R. this is the room. Hey guys? Knock knock! "Come on in!" said a familiar dorky voice. "Hey what's up Sapphiro?" said jaune. Where is the rest of you team? "Nora got out. There looking for her." Oh. So, wanna get some food from the cafeteria? "Sure!"

POV: Jaune

So you mean to tell me, you over heard there conversation about you? And it was about ruby liking you? "Yup" said Sapphiro. Well. That's a thing." but how do I ask her out?" well, she already likes you, so just do it. "I get it. I'm not a fan of pick-up lines. I heard about you and Phyrra. I like what you did. I'm a guy who is caring and kind. Not an over confident jerk who thinks girls would be privileged to date them." I know what you mean. That guy right there, Cardin Winchester. Not only is he

like that, he uses blackmail, and he makes fun of a girl for being a Faunis. I think her name is CoCo. Ayaand there he goes. He's doing it again. I looked at Sapphiro and saw his fist balled up in pure rage. That is when I could tell what kind of person Sapphiro was. He wasn't just a knight. He was basically balance. He was life loving, and sincere. And I respect him for that. So sapphir- oh he's gone. And he's heading right for Cardin. This should be interesting.

POV: Sapphiro

HEY CARDIN! "What do you want; can't you see I'm busy?" Well guess what, I just cleared your schedule. You are now scheduled for an ass-beating by yours truly! I _punched him in the gut. Ayaand the face. And the neck. _ Hey, you okay? I asked the bunny earred faunus cardin was pulling on. "yah im okay." Said CoCo. Listen, if he ever does that to you again, tell me. "okay"


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Chapter five! I have been getting a lot of views for this story. I am so thankful for this! I have 109 views in two days! Please leave reviews. I want to know what readers think can make it better. Thanks! There are to be intense action scenes soon!

Pov: Third person

_Clang! The sound of swords bashing into each other filled the night_. "What is that noise?" said Sapphiro. "Hmmmm. it sounds like it's coming from the roof. I better go check it out." _Jaune and Phyrra were both clashing, using all their strength to push their opponent's sword._ "Sapphiro?" said Jaune. _And before he knew what hit him, he was on the ground_. "There are going to be distractions on the battlefield. You should always be focused" Said Phyrra.

Pov: Sapphiro

Wait, what is going on here? "Me and Phyrra train everyday here." A private training session, huh? Can I join? "Sorry Sapphiro, it's for Jaune. Oh. Well than tell me if he needs help with semblance or swordsmanship. "Wait, did you say semblance?" Said Jaune. Yah, I've been able to control my semblance since I was an infant. "Phyrra let him help me with this please. I've been struggling with this since day one" Said Jaune. "Well… I guess so. But you cannot tell anyone about this training" Said Phyrra. I will not. I promise.

The next night:

Okay jaune. So you know what semblance is right? "Well, sort of. It's… kind of hard for me to explain." Jaune, semblance is the manifestation of one's innate and personal power as an ability unique to each individual, with the effects varying greatly from user to user. People can have the same semblance, but the effects of the semblance are never the same. Me, I've just had the natural ability to control my semblance since I was a child. My semblance is something extremely rare. But the reason I have been able to control it, is because it not much of a power, but more of a natural ability. Watch me. See this small pack on the side of my belt? "Yah I've noticed that a lot." I carry this everywhere I go. Watch closely. See how I relax myself, I clear my mind? While I am completely relaxed, look in the pouch. "It's some sort of bronze steel fusion." Touch it. "Well, it's metal." It's solid right? "Yah, why?" Well, watch this. Stand back._ I drew my sword and held it straight up and as I moved my hand down the blade, the metal in my pouch applied itself to the blade. The blade was thinned and lengthened_. See that jaune? My short sword is now a rapier. And all the left over metal goes back into my pouch. My semblance, Jaune, is malleability. I am able to bend and shape metal into any thing I want. But, I only use it on my sword. I try to limit this advantage, because this gives me the ability to crush people in their own armor. I don't do that. I try to be as fair as I can. Besides, the of a challenge, the more experience and practice I get. But jaune, you must not tell anyone about this. This semblance hides my weapons true form. I limit myself to short sword and rapier because my real weapon, it is too powerful. If I try to wield that power, this power will destroy me. It's powerful enough to destroy basically anything, but it is a literal last resort. It is winning at all cost. And I hope it never comes down to that.

next day in the cafeteria

Hey ruby? "MMMM?" She said, looking up at me with cookies in her mouth. I was wondering, wanna go see a movie or something, later? "Yes!" She said, swallowing all of her cookies. "OOOOOOOH! Rube's got a boyfreind!" Said Yang. "Go my sister, and luckily, you might just make him a man if you know what I mean." Yang! WHY? "what did she say wrong?" Said Ruby.

Later after a two hour movie

"Sooo sapphiro, where are you takin' me now?" You'll see.

Ruby pov

Oh my GOD! It might be to early to say this, but i think i love you. "hah. You can't just sat that because i took you to the best (also most expensive) pizza bueffet.

An hour later

Sapphiro Pov

Listen Ruby, I know i shouldn't do this on the first date but... _ I kissed her. Right on the lips. WHAT THE FUCK WAS I THINKING? OH WAIT, I WASN'T.. now is not the time to ramble with yourself, you just kissed a girl and now your just standing there._

Uuuh, Ruby? Ruuuby? Great she's frozen.

The next morning

Ruby pov

Guys! He kissed me! " HE WHAT! Oooohh he wants you!"Yang said smiling deviously. YANG! NO! "Im just sayin', I would do it"."Is that all you can think about?" Scolded Weiss. By monty help me.


	6. Chapter 6 P1

Hey guys! This chapter is a two part chapter. So either it'll be huge, or I'll just run out of time.

Pov: Sapphiro

(Alarm blares) ahhhhhhhh well good morning to me. Today is the day! Today is the day! I can't wait to see-wait my alarm is going off. It doesn't go off until... CRAP! I have minute to get dressed and ready for classes! Oh crap, oh crap!

After several minutes of flailing clothes everywhere:

Finally. Now I can die late, but I'll at least be dressed. I love Fridays. I get to wear my favorite black and blue hoodie. Alright, now to class! Okay so I am seven minutes late, excellent. Uuuuugh who would be calling me while they are in class. Oh wait its ruby. Hey ruby what's up? "WHERE ARE YOU? WE HAVE A MEETING CALLED BY OZPIN!" wait WHAT? WHERE? "In the cafeteria." I'll be there.

Two minutes later:

"Do any of you know what today is? Anyone?" said ozpin. "FRIDAY?" said someone in the background. "Today is the annual awakening of the forest of memories. The forest of memories is a place where all of the world's memories of despair are brought. Once all the memories are together, they form a being of pure despair. A carrier of all of the sorrow and mourning in this world. As you know, Grimm are beings of hatred. They are drawn to the source of despair. Only a pure being can touch this carrier. If the Grimm get to this, the carrier will transform into a being of pure chaos. Destroying everything. It is nearly impossible to destroy. This has only happened once, and it nearly wiped out the world of remnant. This story is only passed down from hunters and huntresses. The being has four stages. We have never reached the fourth stage. We have only experienced the first three. But it is said that the final form is a copy of the most powerful being in the area, being able to mimic all of its moves and abilities ever practiced. Our mission is to protect the carrier at all costs until it is sent back inside the forest. And remember, do not let anything touch it.

End of chapter six part one. As you can see, this story is reaching its climactic ending. So I'll post part two tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 6 P2

Hey guys! Today is the day! You guys will love this.

Pov: Sapphiro

"Okay so two teams will go in jet A where you will group up on the west side of the forest." said Ozpin. "And two teams will go in jet B to regroup on the east side of the forest. Good luck to you all. You are dismissed." Sir, I don't have a team. What will I do? "You will go with jet A." yes sir.

"Hey!" said ruby, with an enthusiastic smile. "So I guess you're riding with us?" yah, but we need to armor up. I can't go in a hoodie and cargo shorts. "Good point. Alright, see you at the jet!" Okay!

Several minutes later:

Ahhh, it feels good to be in my armor. Alright let's grab my short sword and extra metals._ I looked into my locker, seeing a collapsible shield. There was a note on read _

_Dear Sapphiro,_

"_Thanks for helping me. I used your technique. I finally found my semblance! As a thank you, I made you a collapsible shield. It's a super hard metal, but it's thinned it will take a lot to break. I put the symbol on the middle of your chest plate on the shield. Just tap the symbol, and the shield will collapse._

_From,_

_Jaune_

_So I put it on the back of my armor, where there was a little slot to store shields. It fit perfectly._

"Hey Sapphiro! Come sit by me!" said ruby. Okay I'm coming._ I climbed on to the jet and sat next to the silver eyed girl. I looked in her eyes. It was a sea of silver. _Hey ruby? "Yah?" Listen, this will be dangerous. I want you to stay by me. I will be your knight. Thanks Sapphiro. I really do like you." Okay then. I'll make a promise to you. After this, I will never take my eyes off of you… unless I'm about to run into a wall. "Hah, I bet you still will." _Just after that the jet stopped. A screen came up in front of us. _"Attention all teams!" said a very flustered ozpin. "The Grimm are advancing much earlier than expected. There is no time to group up. Drop out and defend that memory manifest!" alright everyone, ready? DROP!

End of chapter six part 2. Sorry I cut it short. I have limited time today. But this will leave you wanting more so why not. The best and final fight scene is coming soon. And in maybe a month I will have the fully drawn manga drawn out and published here. I might even try to get in touch with monty to see if he has a clear part in his always machine-like schedual to see if he can animate it for me so I can put it up on my youtube channel. See you tomorrow.


	8. The End

Hey guys! This is it. The end. For real this time.

Pov: Sapphiro (P.S. it's pronounced like sapphire with the I replaced with an e sound and the e at the end is replaced by a tall oh. Sorry about this last second thing.)

_It was all a blur. All I could make out was a floor of Grimm. All gigantic. And that's when I landed on the head of a death stalker._ OH SHI- _all I could hear was fighting and Nora having fun. So I took out my sword and new shield. The death stalker took its stinger back. _Oh man where do I tap the shield… uuuuuuuuuh… got it!_ I tapped the symbol just in time to block the strike of the death stalker with my new rounded purple? Uuhhh I don't know …. Oh who cares it looks cool. (In my manga, everything will be drawn out to perfection, and everything will look different. So don't be surprised if Sapphiro looked different than how you expected) the shield not only blocked the strike, but when I opened it I shoved forward as the stinger came in contact with the shield. So it also shattered the stinger._ Oh I like this! _I got up looked at the Grimm, and stabbed it in the head. I put my shield away, only using for desperate times. And then I saw it. The manifest._ "Hey guys I found it!" said a familiar girl in a red hood. No Ruby don't touch it! Only a being completely pure can… Oh okay._ She was holding the manifest running away with it. I didn't know what to say, I don't even know what to think._ Ruby! Wait up. "Uuhhh Sapphiro?" Said ruby. "Please help!" why what's wro-_ that's when I saw it. I had no idea what kind of Grimm it was, but all I knew was that it was gigantic._ Hold on Ruby! I'm coming!_ But before I could get there, it slashed her with its gigantic claws, knocking the manifest away. I was torn to choose, grab the manifest and run, but that means the Grimm finishing off ruby, or run to ruby and let the manifest transform. I ran to ruby. The Grimm raised its arm, and slashed directly at her. I blocked the attack with the wide side of my short sword, and grabbed ruby and ran. I saw the giant Grimm head directly for the manifest._

"Sapphiro, you can't let them touch the manifest!" ruby argued. "Leave me hear, go and grab the manifest." No._ I said with a calm yet firm voice._ You need to be treated. Look, I have bandages in my right pouch. Here, let's get you to a safe place. _I picked her up making sure not to touch the wounded part of her leg. I put her down in a nearby clearing, hidden by bordering trees and tall bushes. I heard a giant boom, like thunder, but twenty times louder. Then that "thing" stood up. It was a gigantic creature, it was monstrous. I wanted to stay with ruby, but I knew I had to help. NO. I CAN'T LEAVE HER. "_Sapphire, you know you have to – SAPPHIRO! Ruby shouted. _I turned around to see the giant beast standing before me. I couldn't do anything. Why can't I move! The beast looked at us, and moving surprisingly faster than me with its gigantic size, it strikes at us. I thought I was going to die. But ruby shot the beast with a quick round to one of its many eyes. It fell back and roared in pain. I took the opportunity, picked up ruby and ran as fast as I can. _"Sapphiro its changing." Said ruby. _The beast had gotten smaller, and changed shape. It now had two eyes, and oddly resembled a human. I looked back, and it was gone. I looked, and it was directly in front of me. Its hands were still claws. I turned and ran as fast as I could, my number one priority was to keep Ruby safe. _"Sapphiro, I can't do this." Said ruby. What do you mean? "I can't keep running. We have to fight." No. No. No. N- "but Sapphiro, think about all those people down in the kingdoms. Are we willing to let them die? No, we fight." But you can't fight! I said, pointing down at her injured leg._ Right then, the beast hit me from behind, almost knocking me over. I turned to face it, it had changed again. It resembled a human even more now. It was at its third form. I waited for it to strike, but it didn't; it changed right in front of me. It had changed into a human. It had black armor, and it had sharp angles all over the armor. It resembled mine, but more angular than smooth. It looked at me and it spoke: "I now take your life. It raised a black short sword, and it swung. I braced for impact. Ruby had blocked the attack, but the attack broke through crescent rose, allowing ruby taking a slash to the shoulder. She fell to the ground next to me. I stood up and store directly into the beast eyes, through its helmets visor. _YOU BASTARD!_ I had pure rage flowing through me. _DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM? WHAT KIND OF PERSON I AM? I AM A KNIGHT! I FIGHT TO PROTECT. AND WHEN I SEE SOMEONE I LOVE GETTING HURT, I NEVER LET THE HAVE A CHANCE. _I took out my short sword, and I charged. My sword slashed downwards in an overhead slash, but the armored beast blocked it perfectly, shattering my short sword. I had used my semblance to forge a rapier. I thrusted twoards him. He blocked and changed his sword at an insane speed. He used his rapier. He thrusted and slashed at insane speeds. I desperatly tried to block but i couldn't keep up. I finnaly found an opening but he parried, and stabbed me in the arm. Luckily, it missed the muscle and bone and merely knicked me. I knew what I had to do. I held up my sword and changed it. I had changed it into a golden long sword. My main weapon. I knew I had to use this to beat it. I had no chance otherwise. As it finished forming, light burst around me. I took out my shield, and lounged at the beast at overwhelming speed. I cut off its arm in one swing, and in the same spinning movement, I raised my shield to block an attack. I cut off its leg and as it fell to the ground I jumped in the air. _MY NAME IS SAPPHIRO AO! AND WITH MY GOLDEN CROSSED LONG SWORD, I KILL YOU! _I stabbed into its head. The force caused a crater around me and the beast. I put my long sword away, and grabbed Ruby. I called for an emergency medical extraction_. This is Knight Sapphiro Ao. I need a medical extraction. I have a downed huntress in need of immediate medical attention._ Ruby opened her eyes and said "_Sapphiro, what happened, where the monster is?" I killed it. _I looked over to the body of the beast as I dissipated into black smoke. I put ruby down. _Ruby, I want you to know, everything will be okay. "What do you mean, what's wrong?" _I fell to the ground in front of her._ Ruby, I used all of my strength. I used my main weapon. I just want you to know, I will always be with you. "No, Sapphiro don'! Please!?" _I looked at her, she was sobbing. I had never seen her cry. I dragged myself to her, I took off my helmet._ Ruby, I know you're broken down by anger and by sadness, but always know, I didn't have a choice, I did what I had to do. I made a sacrifice of myself instead of making a sacrifice of you. _ I kissed her, and I was gone._


	9. Help! (new story)

ATTENTION ALL READERS! I am stuck right now. Trying to think of a story I should do. I want to do another rwby story, but I cant think of anything. Please either pm me or state an idea in the reviews and I will read all of them. Oc auditions open. Every idea is a good idea.

Thanks!


End file.
